leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Why97/Solomon- The Tainted Saint
Hello, This is my first posted champion concept on the wiki and I am open to any constructive criticism. I've had this idea for a while and the LoL players in my family like the idea, so I would like to read what the community has to say. This post is a rework of a concept I have previously written on paper. (Concept previously posted on Leagueoflegends.com champion concept blog). I wanted to post it in the regular champion concept format, but I couldn't figure out how. Solomon- The Tainted Saint Statistics Health- 400(+77.77 per level)=1800 at level 18 Health regen- 5.00(+0.5 per level) Mana- 400(+50 per level) Mana Regen- 7(+0.5 per level) Range- 150 (melee) Attack Damage- 60(+3 per level)= 114 at level 18 Attack Speed- 0.625(+3.22% per level) (twisted fate's) Armor- 15(+2 per level)= 51 at level 18 Magic Resist- 30(+1 per level) Movement Speed- 345 Abilities Passive- Bloodthirsty: Every fourth autoattack Solomon makes in combat has 50% lifesteal. Q) Piercing Shots-''' '''cooldown-5 sec. mana cost- 80 cast range- 800 Solomon fires two shots from the tip of his spear that each inflict (80/90/100/110/120% AD)physical damage(+10% AP)magic damage and apply on-hit effects; enemy champions units cannot block the bolts but can reduce the damage of each by 20% (maximum 40% damage for each)each time it passes through an enemy champion. Does not injure minions or monsters. If this ability consumes the dark mark Solomon gains 20% bonus movement and attack speed for 3 seconds. W) True Pain- cooldown - 8/7.5/7/6.5/6 sec. mana cost- 50/70/100/150/175 range- 500 Solomon slams the end of his spear into the ground, releasing dark energies that deal 50/80/110/140/170 true damage (+50% AP) magic damage and slowing enemies 10% for 3 seconds. If true pain consumes the dark mark it will deal 50% extra true damage. E) Dark Dash- cooldown 10 sec. mana cost- 50/60/70/80/90 range- 450 Solomon dashes almost instantly in a line, dealing 50/75/100/125/150 (+60% AP)(+20% bonus AD) as physical damage and applying the dark mark. Solomon can dash up to four times if he hits an enemy champion each time(does not gain an additional dash when dashing through an enemy champion with the dark mark). the dark mark can only be consumed by one ability per application; if no ability consumes the dark mark after 5 seconds, then it detonates, inflicting an additional 50/60/80/110/150 magic damage from the mark, and healing Solomon for 30% of the total damage from all unconsumed marks. Solomon has three seconds before the cooldown starts to dash again if he can. R) Demonic Blessing- cooldown 180 sec. mana cost 250/350/450 range- 1750 passive- Solomon gains 5/10/15% bonus spell vamp. Active- 25% of the damage Solomon would receive is negated, and dealt evenly as magic damage to all enemy champions within the radius; the same 25% heals evenly all allied champions within range. If no allies are within range while this ability is active, then Solomon will deal 10/15/20% extra damage from all sources( excluding summoner abilities and item actives). If an ally enters or if all allies leave the range, then the ability changes to it's appropriate function. The passive bonus is lost while this ability is on cooldown. This ability does not affect dark mark in it's own way. Champion Lore Solomon never knew Ezreal personally before joining the League of Legends; he did know of him, of how he traveled to places unknown, of how he was a renowned mage in the League of Legends. Solomon was also a peaceful and intelligent monk living in Demacia, he would study from books day in and day out to achieve the impossible and foolish goal of knowing everything. Solomon was reading the Journal of justice when he happened upon an article of Ezreal's next expedition alone, he read of how he was in search of an unnamed weapon forged by the Darkin that would steal the souls of the living. It was clear Ezreal wanted to introduce this weapon to the institute of war for use in the field of justice, but Ezreal had not studied as much as Solomon had on the weapon, for if he had, he would have known it also takes the soul of its wielder. Solomon knew this weapon from a dusty book in the library, The weapon was forged during the rune wars to eat the lives of all who participated, but the spear had eaten too many souls of the insane and bloodthirsty, it became living and evil. The spear had destroyed it's wielders life, and he was destroyed with it; the weapon was locked away in the Shurima desert and was left to be thought of as a mere legend. As Solomonwas a saint he could not allow Ezreal to take the weapon, and so he attempted to contact Ezreal before he departed, but he already had when he found out of the expedition. A team of soldier could not defend against a possesed Ezreal if they had gotten there too late, nor where they better than Ezreal to defend against a potential Darkin threat.Solomon had to use his intelligence to save Ezreal alone. He tracked Ezreal to the dark and tainted ruins in the faraway land of the Shurima desert. The only thing that led him inside was his strong will and need to protect others, and so he went inside. He traveled through the twisted maze of the ruin to find Ezreal in a chamber about to grab the spear that was surely the weapon of pure evil. He didn't even say a word before he knocked aside Ezreal, who was in the weapon's trance. The moment his eyes met the weapon he became fixed in a trance himself, but the weapon spoke to him unlike how it spoke to Ezreal, it called to his dark side, it spoke of blood, revenge, war, and hatred. He managed to break free just long enough to see Ezreal was gone. Solomon left with the spear in his hand in search of blood, revenge, war, and to annihilate the person responsible for this new blessing. The institute of war had all these things. Dialogue Upon selection: "Down with the sickness..." Movement: "I move for the kill" "They do not help me" "I see only glorious pain" (normal voice)"Someone, anyone, help!" "I like this place" "they are all weak in my eyes" "None can escape my pursuit" "I was good once, and weak" "Only I know true happiness" Attacking: "They will all suffer" "Hesitance is weakness" "HAAH!" "YAAH!" "My spear tastes blood" "I kill the weak, I kill the strong, I kill them all!" Taunt: "your only hope of victory was lost when you attempted to fight me." "You cannot win when I'm on the battlefield." "Is every one here a noob?" Joke: "I feel like I'm being watched..." "I thought the spear controlled me." "For Demacia!...I'm still a patriot." Using true pain: "This is pain!" "Hah!" "Die!" Using ultimate: "feel the blessing!" "The pain is good!" "All will fall!" First encountering enemy Ezreal in game: "Run away. now." First encountering enemy Aatrox in game: "I like this gift." First encountering enemy Tryndamere in game: "Seems you cannot escape the Darkin." Category:Custom champions